


Celibate

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel finally gets the nerve to ask Sam on a date.  As things go well, he’s surprised by something Sam says.





	Celibate

Castiel found himself watching Sam all the time.

He watched Sam as he made his coffee.

He watched Sam as he ate his breakfast, as he found a comfortable chair in the library, as he read for hours.

Castiel really enjoyed watching Sam.

Eventually, Castiel decided (based upon his observance of mankind and the fact that his vessel was completely a part of him now) that he watched Sam because he  _enjoyed_  watching Sam, and not just in a ‘studying human’s kind of way, but because he got pleasure out of Sam as an attractive person…the way his muscles flexed underneath his shirt, the way his dimples stood out when he smiled, the way his hair fell around his face.

Castiel  _really liked_  watching Sam.

As the days went on, Castiel began gathering his courage, trying to find a way to tell Sam how much he liked him, how he wanted to be with him…

Finally it came to him. Valentine’s Day was Tuesday, and he wanted to surprise Sam with a nice dinner date, which would hopefully lead to more afterwards, if it went well.

Castiel was so focused on Sam and wanting to be with Sam that he got ahead of himself with the planning, or rather the daydreaming.

He set it all in motion early Valentine’s morning, once Sam was eating his breakfast (and once again, Castiel was watching him).

“Sam, would you care to join me for dinner this evening?” Castiel spoke, his voice lower than normal from his nerves.

Sam looked up at him, obviously surprised by the question.  His brow was furrowed as he replied, “Cas, you do know that it’s  _Valentine’s Day_ , right?  If we were to have dinner together…”

Sam let his statement fall away as he saw the look on Castiel’s face.  Realizing that Cas was actually asking Sam on a real date, and meaning to do it, he swallowed.

“I’d love to, Cas,” Sam finished, and he gave the angel a small smile.  Castiel returned his smile tenfold, and it made Sam’s stomach flip a bit. Huh.

“Wonderful.  I’ll be back around eight?”  Castiel didn’t even wait for Sam’s response before he had flown away, leaving the hunter both confused and excited.

Dean, once he found out that his little brother had a Valentine’s date with their best friend, gave Sam hell all day long.  “Whatcha gonna wear?”, “I’ll be sure to stay out, give you two some privacy”, “No sex in the kitchen, Sammy.”  

The teasing seemed to be never ending, but truthfully it made Sam feel a bit better.  He hadn’t been on a Valentine’s date in a very long time, and he was looking forward to spending time with Castiel as more than just hunting buddies, best friends, whatever.  Hopefully Cas wouldn’t take it the wrong way if things were to progress…

Sam wouldn’t worry about that unless it happened.

Dean was out the door at 7, giving Sam an hour to work up his nerves before Cas got there.  Throughout the day, Sam realized that he had admired the angel for a long time, and was actually very excited to have a date with him. Hopefully it all went well.

Finally 8:00 came around, and Sam stepped out of his room.  He had put on a pair of dark jeans and one of his nicer (less flannel) button-up shirts.  He made his way down the hall to the kitchen, not knowing what the protocol was for going on a date with someone who was already a regular at your own house.

Sure enough, Castiel was in the kitchen, finishing setting plates out on the table.  He smiled as Sam came in, motioning toward a chair.  

“Please, sit.  I hope dinner is good, I’ve never tried to cook a steak before…”

Sam gave Cas some words of encouragement, assuring him that it looked and smelled delicious.  

Dinner was nice, and both Sam and Castiel were surprised how easy it was for them to spend time alone together.  They fell into an easy flirty banter, discussing their days, the dumb things Dean had been saying about their date, and talking about their lives before they met.

Sam eagerly listened as Cas told him about the Middle Ages, then the Salem Witch Trials.  Castiel questioned Sam about his favorite things to do as a child, besides hunting.

In the end, Sam couldn’t have imagined a better first date.

They moved to the television room, not wanting to let the night end.  Sam pulled a random rom-com up on his Netflix, and they watched together, commenting on the movie periodically.

This is the part of the date that Castiel was most excited – and most nervous – about.  He had been watching, admiring, Sam for so long, that he couldn’t wait to touch him.  As smoothly as an awkward angel could, Castiel’s arm ended up on the back of the couch, surrounding Sam’s shoulders.  The much taller man found himself leaning into the warmth of the angel, and small smiles graced both of their faces.

When the movie finally ended, Sam leaned forward to start another.  Castiel was grateful, because he still didn’t want the night to end,  _and_  now there was a reason for his hand to move to Sam’s waist.

When Sam leaned back into Castiel’s arms, he shyly smiled at the angel next to him.  Slowly, Castiel leaned toward Sam, his eyes trailing to look at Sam’s lips.  Sam smiled before he leaned forward as well, and the two of them felt a spark of energy as their lips met.

They leaned back for just a moment, eyes locking before Sam dove in for another kiss.  This time, Castiel’s arms wrapped around Sam’s torso, touching all the places that he had only imagined touching.  Sam’s hand came up to Castiel’s face, thumb caressing his cheek as he slotted their mouths together.

In no time they were making out like teenagers, and Castiel felt himself getting hard from the excitement. Wanting nothing more than Sam, Cas started leaning toward the hunter, who allowed Castiel to push him down on the couch.

Castiel’s body covered Sam’s, slotting his legs with Sam’s and pressing their hips together.  A moan left Sam’s body at the feeling of Cas above him, and the sound only encouraged the angel.

Cas began peppering kisses across Sam’s face, making his way to suck Sam’s earlobe between his lips. Sam’s panting in Cas’s ear encouraged him all the more, and Cas continued sucking and licking down Sam’s throat.

Sam was grasping at the angel’s back, keeping him close.  His hips were searching for friction ever so slightly, and Castiel happily pressed back.

When Sam’s moans and whimpers were more than Cas could take, and he had tasted every exposed bit of Sam’s neck, Cas moved his hands to the hunter’s jeans.  Before he could undo anything, Sam’s hands grabbed his to stop him.

Their eyes locked, Castiel’s scared and shamed while Sam’s were embarrassed.  “I’m sorry, I – I thought…” Cas started, pulling away from Sam and sitting up at the other end of the couch.

Sam’s mouth responded before his brain could think.  “ **No thanks, I’m celibate**.”

A beat passed as both of them thought about what Sam had said.

“Oh, I had no ide-“ Cas began, suddenly very confused at the whole situation and looking anywhere but Sam, embarrassed and slightly disappointed.  He could distinctly remember times when Sam had left bars with people…did Cas completely misunderstand everything?

“No, no, no!” Sam interrupted, his hands grasping at Castiel’s and making the angel look back at him.  “That came out all wrong…”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, obviously trying to pull his mind from the clouds where it had been soaring moments ago.  “I mean, I’m celibate  _today_.”

Cas looked at Sam with his head cocked, trying to understand Sam’s explanation.  “Isn’t celibacy a somewhat permanent thing, Sam?”

Sam laughed, and sat up so that he and Cas were pressed side by side again.  “Yeah, I guess.  Look, it’s kind of a long story, but a very long time ago I was cursed by a witch…” Both of them shuddered at the mention of a witch.  “I can’t do anything… _sexual_ …on Valentine’s Day.”

Castiel’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ of understanding, and Sam nodded.  

“It hasn’t been an issue ever before, so I never even bothered to look for a counterspell…”  Castiel could tell that Sam was embarrassed about the whole situation, and pulled him in for a short kiss.

“It’s alright, Sam. We got a little carried away, anyways…”

Sam dove in for another kiss, agreeing with Cas.  They sat kissing for a few minutes before pulling away.

“So…” Sam said, hoping that the awkward air had passed.  “Movie?”

Cas smiled his gummy grin at Sam.  “Only if you cuddle with me, and we plan another date.”

“Deal,” Sam agreed, and the two of them fell back into the couch, another mindless rom-com flashing across the screen and hope for the future ahead of them.


End file.
